


Death's Door

by Jezunya



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry, old stuff, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to think that death becomes her<br/>You like to think she belongs with you<br/>You like to think she'll be here forever<br/>You like to think happy endings come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gradually wrangling all of my posted writing into one place, with minor edits here & there. This is a poem/song lyrics that I wrote way back in the day, based on some characters in a scifi/fantasy story I was developing at the time, but have since abandoned.

You stand at death's door  
And beckon them in  
Some come on their own  
Some don't even know  
That life is over for them  
That they've had their last chance  
  
But it makes no difference to you  
It’s just a job  
All pass you by  
As all live and die  
And you couldn’t care less who they are  
  
But Angel of Death  
You were bound to fall  
Right from the beginning  
It’s an easy call  
  
'Cause no one can stand  
All alone all along  
Even you  
Have a weakness  
If you’ll just hear this song  
  
But  
  
You like to think that death becomes her  
You like to think she belongs with you  
You like to think she'll be here forever  
You like to think happy endings come true  
  
You didn’t know how she could see  
Where she was from  
Or what she would be  
She was a light in the darkness  
A point in the void  
  
She was strange and foreign  
She was life on its own  
She didn’t worry about death or wrong  
She was everything you could have been  
  
The love between you was beautiful,  
Sweet, and pure, and kind  
They always talk about attraction of opposites  
But something crossed the line  
  
And  
  
You’d like to think that death becomes her  
You’d like to think she belongs with you  
You’d like to think she'll be here forever  
You’d like to think happy endings come true  
  
But she's half an angel  
And you're none at all  
You've got a job to do  
And she's bound to fall  
  
So let go of the past  
And let go of your hate  
You’ve got a job to do  
And it’s much too late  
  
'Cause  
  
You liked to think that death becomes her  
You liked to think she belonged with you  
You liked to think she'd be here forever  
You liked to think happy endings came true  
  
Angel of Death, you can’t change the past  
You can’t turn back time  
And you can’t get her back  
  
She's gone from your sight,  
She's beyond your reach  
She's within your own power  
But you’ll never again meet  
  
'Cause  
  
You stand at death’s doors  
But you never go in  
And you can’t turn your back  
And commit that one sin  
  
She was life itself  
In the pitts of Death  
She was light to the blind  
And song to the deaf  
  
But  
  
You liked to think that death became her  
You liked to think she belonged with you  
You liked to think she'd be there forever  
You liked to think happy endings come true.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
